Through the Monsoon, Just Me & You
by yourcertainsomeone
Summary: Maddie, an average Tokio Hotel obsessed girl, goes to a TH concert unexpectedly finding herself going on the adventure of a lifetime with her three closest friends and some unexpected characters that may end up changing her forever. Rated T for language!


My first fan fiction! :) Go easy on me though ahha :) Please review if you want to find out what happens next, since I already have a few chapters made out!

Of course, this is a fanfiction about me and Bill so enjoy!

~ Maddie's Point of View ~  
"Maddie! You're shaking, are you okay?"  
I nodded, another chilling shiver shooting down my spine. "It's fucking freezing out! How can you guys stand it?" My teeth chattered, as another gust of wind pounded on my face, blowing my chestnut hair out behind me. My four friends and I stood outside, our arms crossed over our chests from the bitter cold.  
"Maybe cause we're smart enough to remember a jacket." My best friend, Megan smirked. I stuck my tongue out at her. I was embarrassed to say, but the weather wasn't the only reason I was shaking. I'd been waiting for this day for two inevitable months. And now it was finally here. Every since I heard their first song one year ago, I'd been hooked on the German band, Tokio Hotel. This is the first time they've ever come to Pittsburgh, and I was here to see them perform. Not only that, but arriving five hours early helped us get all the way up to the front row! I was gripping the bars so tightly, my knuckles were white. I wasn't losing this spot for anything.  
"Quit fighting guys! I'm in way too good of a mood right now." My other best friend Leslie said. Leslie played nervously with a strand of her curly caramel-colored hair. Her delicate pixie face relaxed as she stared into space.  
"Yeah, quit harshing her mellow dudes." Candy, my bad-ass cousin whom frightened me as a kid, giggled. We all laughed along, Leslie bitterly flicked us off and looked back at the stage, trying to hide her heated cheeks. The four of us all simultaneously stared. We were all excited beyond belief.  
"Dammit, when are they coming out?" I asked impatiently, jumping up and down on my toes. There was one band member I was especially anxious to see. Bill Kaulitz. The sexiest and most talented German singer alive. I shivered again.  
"I don't know but… ohmygod!" Candy gasped, just as a security guard approached us.

~ Bill's Point of View ~  
**[All spoken in German since it's their first language, but with English translation!]**  
"10 minutes guys!" Georg said as he walked nonchalantly into the room, a bag of Doritos in his hands.  
"Hey! Share!" Tom said, reaching into the bag greedily and hungrily, pulling out a handful. Georg sat down on the couch next to him. It was pretty quiet backstage but I really didn't notice, I had too much on my mind.  
"Guys, you have to see the babes out there!" Gustav burst into the room, a naughty smile spread across his face. He sat down next to Georg, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.  
"I love American girls." Tom breathed, flipping carelessly through a random magazine as he shoveled more chips into his mouth.  
"Agreed!" Georg and Gustav cheered with a laugh.  
It was quiet for a moment, then Tom groaned. "Bill!"  
"What?"  
"God, say something! I swear it's like you're not even there…" Tom complained.  
"And to think, you're usually the loudest in the group." Gustav laughed with a roll of his eyes.  
"Are you gay or something?" Georg smirked.  
"Very funny guys." I smirked, grabbing a pillow from the couch and halfheartedly tossing it at Georg's head.  
"You need to get out there more bro. Come here!" Tom stood up and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me out of the backstage dressing room into the empty hall. Our concert took place at a pavilion, so the whole stage was outside. Our "backstage dressing room", fortunately, was underneath the stage. Tom led me up the stairs to the backstage area.  
"Come here!" He said and walked up to a section of curtain, then poked his head out. The drums were in the way on stage, so no one outside could really make out his face. No wonder Gustav saw all the girls without them noticing him. I probably would've heard the riot.  
"Check them out!" Tom smiled. I reluctantly looked through the curtains at the faces. Most of the people out there were obviously girls, some with giant signs. None caught my eye. There were definitely some gorgeous girls but… they all seemed the same. But... then I saw her. I gasped quietly.  
She seemed to be staring right at me, but she didn't scream. Her eyes were deep brown and wide, darkened with eyeliner, slightly hidden by a thick layer of bangs across her forehead. Her hair was chocolate-brown and straight down to her shoulders. She was shivering in her short-sleeved Tokio Hotel shirt and black skinny jeans with a studded belt. I couldn't stop staring.  
"Which one?" Tom smirked. He knew me way too well. He poked his head out next to me and followed my gaze to the girl.  
"Damn, nice pick! I always knew you were a sucker for blondes."  
"Not the blonde one, the girl standing next to her. In the skinny jeans." I breathed, still staring at her. She didn't move an inch.  
"Hey Jeremy!" Tom called behind his shoulder. The large security guard showed up immediately, seeming to breathe down our necks.  
"See the girl in the front? Blonde chick in fish nets?"  
"Yes."  
"Here." Tom pulled a handful of backstage passes out of his jeans pocket. He smiled, waving them in front of my face and then slapped them into Jeremy's hands. "Give these to her and her friends, say courtesy of Tokio Hotel."  
"You got it boss." Jeremy rushed off.  
Tom smiled. "Let the fun begin!"


End file.
